One hell of a butler
by Francisthesmol
Summary: The world of fates with a twist. It's the modern world but magical beings known as summoners are about. When Kana's mother goes missing he's chased by some men claiming his mother is a witch, in an attempt to defend himself he uses magic his mother taught him...the next thing he knows a demon butler named Dwyer now serves him!


/Hello! Francis here and I came up with this while watching black butler, it takes place in a somewhat modern world of fates and it takes quite a bit from black butler. Though it more takes elements from the two rather than just being a crossover! Anyway enjoy!/

/

"Come on! This has to work!"

The shrill voice of a little boy called out as the lit ashes of someone long past were spread into a pattern. The fire burned brilliantly but nothing seemed to happen. Over yonder voices could be heard, loud gruff voices.

"GET EM MEN! THE BOY HAS NO ONE!" The deep rough voice of this man called. It only served to panic the boy further.

"No no...come on...I..."

He spoke to himself softly, sorting the ashes into a pentagram. Once in the pattern he commanded the flames on the ashes to erupt creating a mist of red energy. Though...it stayed like that...nothing happened.

"No! Come on answer!" He begged as the footsteps grew closer and closer...until...

"HERE YA ARE BOY! Finally time to take our pay!" The large burly man with an axe shouted, lowering the axe down...

A loud clink was heard as the white haired youth closed his eyes...bracing for the pain...but it didn't come

Instead he opened his eyes to find a man in a suit with large curly almost lazy in nature hair. The axe was being stopped by a single finger tip. Slowly this new face turned to the boy, a soft apathetic look on his face.

"I was napping, master. My apologies." The voice was lazy and the words thrown together, it was amazing how his body language and everything about him spelt out a lazy teenager. Yet he held back the axe without a problem.

"You're...a demon?" The boy asked, before smirking. "Perfect! I'm kana, your master! Now beat this guy up!"

"A child master? Just great..." A complaint so naturally it was like he made them all the time.

Regardless he had a job to do, and do it he would. With a flick of his wrist the axe broke clean in two, leaving the large bearded man scrambling in the opposite direction. "H-HE'S A MONSTER!"

.

.

.

"So...you're like, a summon? Like magic?" The boy asked, looking up at the teenager. Now that he got a good look at him...he was fairly tall, white messy hair, a soft lazy face with a permanent gloomy expression, and butler like clothes. Though the oddest thing were his blood red pupils.

"One more time...I'm a demon. More specifically a demon butler, you summoned me. I don't know how given you're but a child, but somehow you did it. Now..." He bowed "I am Dwyer Lucifer Demonica. Just call me Dwyer. From now on I am your loyal servant, but I may nap on the job..."

"Sweet! I get my own demon butler! The kids at school are never going to believe this! ...Uh...actually those men started chasing me because of my mother. So I don't know If I'm going to be able to go to school?"

"What, do you just not know? Why would they chase your mother, who even are you...my master?"

"Ha!" The child stood proud, his white spiky hair moving a little with his momentum. "I am Kana! It's...better if you don't know my last name, it's kind of what got me in trouble. My mama is a witch!" He said with a smile

"A witch? I've met a few of those, Rhajat still owes me for the last time...anyway is she really a witch? You seem a little too human to be the offspring of a witch." The butler asked, looking down at this boy

"Mama wasn't an actual witch...but she could use magic! That's why I was hunted down! Some people started hunting mama for her powers...I...still don't know where she is. Uncle and my cousin are gone too." He teared up

"Hmm...she was a summoner, then. You see...where should I start? In this world there are two planes. The demon world, and the human world. Normally the two exist no where near each other...but beings from the demon world can sometimes leak in if they're powerful enough. But in the human world none of you should know any magic. Though rare chances mean humans with strong magical powers are born...we call them summoners for they have the power to summon beings from the demon world and make them do their bidding. It seems your mother was one of these beings...and so are you."

Kana stared up at him with stars in his eyes "That's so cool!" He cooed

"Hmm...I suppose so. Well then, master. May I suggest coming with me? There's protocol for summoners. The magic plaza...a place for magical beings and summoners all over the world. There we need to sign you up as a official summoner, and me as your servant."

"You mean there are others out there?" Kana asked with surprise

"Yes, not many...given the population of the world there's...around 1000 that are registered. Of course there are tournaments where the summoners try to show off their magic power in tune with their servant. The more powerful the magic of the summoner...the more powerful the servant can become. That's basic knowledge for a demon. These tournaments are to determine power, so they know what each summoner is capable of."

"Well what's the point of that?" Kana asked

Dwyer sighed "It's a good thing I don't have to breathe. Anyway...it's because of missions. You see when you sign up as a summoner they sometimes give you missions, these can range anywhere from going to some back alley in a city to stop some low level demon scaring some cat...all the way up to battles with full blown demons that want to harm the human world. The league of summoners was set up to stop these dangers and to get summoners to work together."

"You mean...I could help protect the world? I could even see if someone knows where my mama is!" The boy jumped up in excitement.

"...Seems like you have your mind set. Very well, master kana. I look forward to serving you."

/And that's it for a prologue! If feedback is good enough I'll continue this. I already have plans for Kanna (female kana) and her servant sophie. As well as other servants like rhajat and asugi./


End file.
